battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Elysium
Elysium is a planet more than ten-thousand light-years away from Sol. A former Cthonian colony, it was later discovered and occupied by the CCA, CRA and NSDF during the Red Odyssey period of the Biometal war. Description The existence of a Cthonian city on Elysium, coupled with its depiction in ancient Greek mythology, suggests that it was once a garden world, but by the time of its rediscovery Elysium had become a barren and dead world with an atmosphere in the final stages of evaporating into space,Battlezone: The Red Odyssey suggesting the planet may have been wracked by some cataclysm towards the end of the Cthonians' war. History Elysium was discovered by the Cthonians at an unknown period in their development, presumably having accessed the planet from Ganymede using their Pegasus Device. During the later days of their war the Hadean Crown engaged in a Fury production on the planet, and Bellerophon Squadron made frequent flights to the world. The large deposits of Biometal on the surface suggest it became the site of major conflict towards the end of the war. During the earlier stages of the biometal war the CCA rediscovered a Pegasus relic and set to work using it to reconstruct a Pegasus device. The relic would be stolen by the CRA before the CCA could complete their work, leading to a prolonged conflict over the technology. After using the relic to reverse-engineer the Pegasus Device and a form of cloaking technology, the CRA were forced to flee through the portal they had created to Elysium by the CCA. When the CCA followed them through, the CRA were able to destroy them, establishing a regiment within the frozen and brittle ruins of a Cthonian colony city. Control of Elysium is contested a second time when the Black Dogs discover a Phase Shift Fuel Transmitter in a CRA base on Ganymede. After securing the moon and capturing a Chinese portal the Black Dogs in turn invade Elysium, establishing Elysium Outpost 1 near the Chinese-occupied city ruins. Through a combination of direct assault and infiltration the Black Dogs eventually overwhelm the Chinese and expel them from the planet, though they nearly lost an entire platoon in the process. With the Black Dogs having learned to construct their own Pegasii in able to rescue the stranded platoon, and with the elimination of the CCA and CRA forces cementing the NSDF's hold on Ganymede, control of Elysium likely remained with the Americans and the planet passed into control of the ISDF and AAN upon their formation. Maps Bdmisn07_shell.png| Terra Incognita|link=Terra Incognita Bdmisn09_shell.png| Grand Theft Portal|link=Grand Theft Portal Bdmisn10_shell.png| The Enemy Within|link=The Enemy Within Bdmisn11_shell.png| Stranded|link=Stranded Chmisn05_shell.png| Dire Straits|link=Dire Straits Chmisn06_shell.png| Out There Somewhere|link=Out There Somewhere Sammy__1_shell.png| Sammy|link=Sammy Evolve_1_shell.png| Evolve|link=Evolve Evolve_2_shell.png| The Range|link=The Range Evolve_5_shell.png| Labyrinth|link=Labyrinth Notes * Precise information on Elysium's position is unreliable. Its position is known to be outside 10,000 light-years,Battlezone: The Red Odyssey but some estimates go as far as in another galaxy millions of light-years away.Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Appearances * Battlezone: The Red Odyssey References Category:Planets